TV Shows and Movies
TV Shows Dentist Appointment *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Wilt's desire to make his day proud is to watch the big basketball game/Cheese's desire to go see the dentist makes Mac, Bloo and friends visit him while Eduardo has a toothache/The gang meets Dr. Benjamin DDS at Foster's Home/Mansion *Mucha Lucha: When Ricochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea are at the dentist office, Rikochet is about to go in when you can see the evil dentist shadow. When Rikochet came out, he sees the dentist coming in from his office and starts cleaning his teeth. *Peppa Pig: Peppa has to go see the dentist Mr. Elephant to get her check up finished *Pajanimals: Sweetpea Sue is too nervous to go see the dentist, so Edwin and The Other Pajanimals help her out, and Apollo goes to a dentist appointment. *Talking Tom and Friends: Talking Tom knows he can survive the dentist on his own by cleaning his own teeth by himself. *Braceface: Sharon Spitz is your typical braces girl who helps people out when they are at a dentist appointment *64 Zoo Lane: Lucy has a sticker from the dentist's office. She says the sticker can only be obtained for brushing your teeth good. The animals never have their teeth cleaned either. Victor the Crocodile doesn't get his teeth cleaned again, so he brushes his teeth and goes to bed quickly. *Chalkzone: Penny, Rudy and Snap trap her in a magic carpet to get her to the royal dentists. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy has caused a bad damage to the extra tooth behind his lower jaw, Toothy, and Chum Chum insists he should see the vampire dentist Dr. Plaqula. *Dan Vs.: Dan is convinced his dentist is evil and enlists Chris to help him expose the fiend's secret agenda. *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids: Fat Albert and Slim Noodleton eat too much food, but after Slim gets a toothache, they go to the dentist where he has to treat them for cavities. *Freakazoid!: It's what your dentist recommends. To patients who chew gum. This show is really dumb. It's Freakazoid and friends. Meet Dexter's girlfriend Steff, and his mentor. *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius: Jimmy visits the dentist and uses his Pain Transference Helmet to transfer the pain to Cindy. *Dennis the Menace: Dennis wants Mr. Wilson to go to the new dentist who hands out presents. *Elmo's World/Sesame Street: Elmo learns about teeth (You Know, Teeth) and how to go to the dentist with them/Cecile sings a song about brushing her teeth in western style *Doc McStuffins: Mr. Chomp has stinky breath! Doc and the gang discover and sing about brushing your teeth. *Eddsworld: The episode called "Dental Appointment" has the boys going to a nightmarish dentist office. *Sam and Cat: Sam tells the kids it was her idea to go to Bots saying that Cat wanted to take the kids to a mean dentist. *Popeye the Sailor: The episode Tooth Be or Not Tooth Be features a boy getting scared of the dentist and Popeye helps him out. *Dora the Explorer: The book called Show Me Your Smile! has Dora going to get her teeth cleaned by the dentist and her friends are going to be proud, including Boots, when her teeth are cleaned up *Larva: Larva needs to go see the dentist for a check up *Futurama: Fry visits the dentist for the first time in over a thousand years, his teeth are perfect but his fillings are transmitting a signal. *Robot Chicken: Mo-Larr is a dentist who works on people’s teeth, including in their dental appointments. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Freaky Fred is a dentist who cleans people’s teeth in his office to scare people, and a Courage has to face him. *Doug: Doug's tooth hurts when he gets a cavity after eating too much candy. He goes to the dentist afterwards for his checkup. *Garfield and Friends: While Jon is out at the dentist's having treatment for a painful moment, Garfield finds out his true identity. *Mr. Bean: Mr Bean, late for his dental appointment, tries to get dressed and clean his teeth whilst on the way. After arriving just in time for the appointment, he ends up visiting the dentist for his appointment. *Marvin Marvin: That's when Marvin develops a toothache. His family then tries to help him and Marvin's tooth swells up really big. Bob gets the alien guide and they must pick. *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series: Mr Bean visits the dentist to have his tooth replaced. *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Cause of failure: No failure, but it lead directly to the Eds' Jawbreakers being locked away by Nazz, who they made into a dentist. *Sailor Moon: “A Dentist of Terror? PallaPalla’s House/Dental Dilemma”, Usagi is frightened about seeing the dentist in his office. *Rugrats: Angelica has a pain in her tooth! She has to go see a dentist appointment! *3-2-1 Penguins!: Zidgel enters the main room with some dental floss stuck between his teeth, demanding to know who took his floss. *Gravity Falls: William 'Bill' Cipher is about to meet one of the scariest dentists in town: Robbie V.! *The Tom and Jerry Show: There was an episode called “Dental Case” where Tom and Jerry go to see a dentist in their appointment. *We Bare Bears: When the Bears go to the dentist, Panda gets braces. But, Panda finds out his braces are good, but they are actually not for right now. *American Dragon: Jake Long: Diente was a human dentist who served as the assistant to the owner of the office. *Robotboy: When Gus has a very bad breath, Tommy and Robotboy take him to the dentist to clean his teeth. *Kid vs. Kat: Coop and Kat cause trouble when they are at the dentist. *Ouran High School Host Club: Haruhi had just scheduled a dentist appointment after he realized he had a cavity *Rainbow Fish: Rainbow Fish has to go see a dentist during her appointment, but things go to a dangerous nightmare for her and her friends in the ocean/underwater. *The Jetsons: George has become stressed out lately due to his teeth, so his dentist creates special false teeth to relax him—but end up stressing him out even more. *Growing Up Creepie: Creepie learned to scale walls, spin a web out of dental floss, and make a run for it. *Tots TV: The Tots learn about teeth while going to the dentist for their appointment. *In the Night Garden: The Tombliboos run all over the inside of their bush looking for their toothbrushes. They clean their teeth to the dancing tune. *The Cosby Show: Rudy helps a friend overcome his fear of the dentist (Danny Kaye). *Scooby-Doo!: Dental floss is used throughout the series’ franchise. *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: The animals have to overcome a personal problem children can relate to, such as Chumley's requiring treatment for a toothache but fearing the dentist *I Am Weasel: Back in the medieval times, Weasel is a dentist to help Princess Lumpy. *Dino Dan: A routine visit to the Dentist's office becomes a dinosaur experiment when Dan learns how dinosaur teeth shape can help prove if a dinosaur is a herbivore. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Colgate is a dentist pony who works on ponies' teeth in the dentist's office in Ponyville/Equestria *Odd Squad: Otto dreams of becoming a dentist and fears not becoming one. *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Harry is scared of going to the dentist, but when Trike complains that his horn is sore Harry insists that Trike goes to the Horntist in Dino World. *Camp Lazlo: Tarson is a male brown bear with dental problems and a bad temperament *Curious George: George has to go see a dental appointment to get his teeth cleaned, but monkeys have teeth in real life, not George. *Dragons: Riders of Berk: Gobber is a Dragon Dentist who works on Dragons’ teeth. *Charlie and Lola: Charlie and Lola embark on an epic pirate adventure in the Dentist's waiting room. *The Smurfs: Dentist Smurf is the village dentist who takes care of his fellow Smurfs' teeth *Hey Arnold!: While at the dentist Helga has to get a filling. She inhales nitrous oxide in her mouth and throat. *Dick Figures: Blue wore dental braces and leg braces when he was young. *CatDog: Cat and Dog learn they affect each other's teeth during a dentist visit, so as a result, Cat's teeth finally stand out that way too. *My Gym Partner’s A Monkey: But Jake just pulls the piece of body hair and uses it as a dental floss. *Goof Troop: Goofy gave Caveman Goof his job as an inventor, and has a fear of the dentist. *Tiny Toon Adventures: Monty ruins the show and causes Presto to quit and become a dentist, costing Buster his job as a builder. *Octonauts: The gang thinks that the orca whale was all it really needed was a pilot fish to clean its teeth, and it just so happens that they have just met a lonely pilot fish that is hungry for action. *Milo Murphy's Law: In the song called "We're Going to the Zoo", Milo says that he has to go to the dentist to get his teeth cleaned up. *Yin Yang Yo!: When Yang refuses to brush his teeth and see a dentist, he catches Wild Hare Tooth, a rare and dangerous disease that causes him to act like Bugs Bunny./Yang has a bad toothache, but he won't admit it because he believes the dentist is evil. *Kirby, Right Back At Ya!: Kirby has the jitters about going to the dentist, but Tiff, Tuff and friends help him out by his appointment to be done. *Victorious: Tori undergoes dental surgery, while their parents take a trip to Santa Barbara. *Molly of Denali: A sensational video turns Molly's excitement about an upcoming dentist visit into panic. Do dentists really drill cavities with jackhammers? *SuperMarioLogan: When Jeffy gets a cavity, he has to go see the dentist for his appointment. *The Powerpuff Girls: Buttercup gets greedy and removes villains' teeth, and has to go see the dentist's office with villains such as Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo and HIM/Blossom goes to the dentist when she has a severe cavity. *Friends: Things go wrong with someone visits the dentist for his appointment. *Atomic Betty: Betty goes to see the dentist for her appointment, but things go directly wrong at the dentist’s office. *Mister Ed: Mister Ed is suffering from a sore tooth. Meanwhile, Gordon may go crazy trying to prove that he’s wrong with the tooth. So he goes to the dentist’s office. Horses don’t go to dentists in real life, only humans do. *Happy Monster Band: L.O. draws a father who stays at home and draws cartoons, a mother, a dentist and a brother. *Dr. Slump: One of the classmates leads Kanta to Dr. Goat, an incompetent dentist. *Chowder: Chowder wrecks his teeth so he can go to the dentist, who gives out "Lollistops ". At the dentist, Chowder is at the tooth Dentistry and was yelling through the office. *Caillou: Caillou gets his smile cleaned by a very special dentist in an office *Stanley: Stanley is too nervous to go see the dentist/Stanley’s mother is a dentist who works on animals’ teeth. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: Mister Rogers has to go get his teeth cleaned by an appointment in the dentist's office. *Horrid Henry: Henry goes to a demon dentist’s office when he has a toothache. Things go wrong too! *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Sagwa’s master, the foolish magistrate, has a toothache and his dentist is away *Teamo Supremo: People become zombies after visiting a dentist. *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman: Julia wants to be a pediatric dentist. She's inspired by her own doctor who helped her overcome her fear of dentists./So, Anna & Brian go to a dentist to see who's mouth is cleaner. *Little Baby Bum: The kids sing about going to the dentist’s office for an appointment. *Quack Pack: Huey wants to enter a cool teen contest, so he decides to go to the dentist to get his teeth whitened. *Adventure Time: Finn is too scared to go see the dentist. So Jake and Princess Bubblegum help him out to going to see a dentist appointment. *Pig Goat Banana Cricket: Goat finds the tooth of her true love to the Tooth Fairy. *Aqua Teen Hunger Force: The Aqua Teens' finally track down the real person who stole their teeth: Dr. Wongburger. Wongburger reveals his plan: to complete the Tooth Ship and return to his enameled condo on Tooth Planet. *Invader Zim: The skool principle forces Zim to go to the dentist for a checkup due to lack of skool files. *Wander Over Yonder: After Lord Hater becomes extremely loopy following a visit to the dentist, Wander takes this his chance to show him what it's like to be a good guy. *Nina’s World: Nina is too scared to go see the dentist. When she has an appointment, the dentist cleans her teeth until they are cleaned for Star and Hush. *The Mr. Men Show: The gang learns about teeth when Mr. Whoops goes to the dentist for his appointment. *Barney and Friends: Barney and the kids learn about teeth and how we go to the dentist's office with them, including Baby Bop, BJ and Riff *Johnny Test: Johnny has to go see a dentist during his appointment when his sisters realize they have braces on their teeth, but they actually don’t for right now. *The Ren and Stimpy Show: When Ren has a toothache, he has to go see the dentist in his appointment when things go wrong with his teeth. *Peanuts: After Charlie Brown got a dentist appointment in Dr. Jones' office, He, Linus Van Pelt and Snoopy brush their teeth together in Charlie Brown's House in the Bathroom *Dexter's Laboratory: Purple Hulk has to go see a dentist when he has a toothache *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Tiger needs to visit the dentist. When his teeth are cleaned, his friends will get to know each other now. *Oobi: Oobi goes to the dentist for his checkup with Uma and Kako. *Kuu Kuu Harajuku: In ”ITeeth”, the girls have to face an evil dentist in his office. *The Looney Tunes Show: Bugs Bunny has to go see a dentist when Lola Bunny arrives. However, the tooth is finally gone! *Handy Manny: Mrs. Lopart has to go see a dentist when she eats too much candy and has a cavity/toothache *6teen: Marilyn wears a dental retainer, meaning that he had braces at one point. *Teen Titans: The gang has to face an evil dentist in an office. *Teen Titans Go!: Raven has to go see a dentist in her appointment, and things go wrong! Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg solve the mystery together, until it is revealed. *The Mighty B!: Bessie begins to receive radio signals after the dentist puts in an abnormally large filling. *VeggieTales: Bob and Larry receive a letter from Gwyneth from Pahokee, Florida who's suppose to go to the dentist, but she's afraid. *The Loud House: Lincoln and his friends go see Rita Loud's dentist appointment when she has a toothache *Rocko’s Modern Life: Filburt needs a paitent for his dentistry exam, so Paula cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up for everyone to see his teeth. *Glenn Martin, DDS: Glenn Martin, DDS is a dentist who works on people’s teeth in his office. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko and Dot become dentists when they clean Dr. Otto Scratchsniff's teeth in an office in Hollywood *Happy Tree Friends: Things go wrong while Nutty goes to see a dentist in an office, and blood comes out of his teeth, which gave him a toothache, and his gums fall out too. Cuddles gave him a quick example about teeth as well. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Yumi asks Harmony if she has Souvenir dental impression, which she actually doesn't for right now. *WordGirl: WordGirl and Tobey are forced to go to a dentist's office by WordGirl's parents. They are punished by a dentist with Dr. Two Brains and other villains. *Teletubbies: Po has a video about someone going to a dentist's appointment in her tummy/stomach, and the other Teletubbies check it out. *The Dooley and Pals Show: The kids teach Dooley all about the dentist. *The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin keep an eye on Richard, who is on anesthetics due to a visit to the dentist. *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dr. Fineberg is a dentist who works on people's teeth in his office. *Pingu: When Pingu and Pinga play dentist in their house, Pingu has a sore beak and has to go see a doctor's appointment. *Cyanide and Happiness: Things go wrong when a boy has to go see a dentist in an office, and blood comes out of his teeth, and the gums fall out on the top of his mouth. *FRED: Fred Figglehorn is too nervous to go see the dentist in his appointment, but things go wrong! *Gerald Mc Boing-Boing: It's Gerald's first dentist visit! The dentist cleans his teeth until they are clean for his friends to smile too! *South Park: When one of the boys gets a dentist appointment, Eric, Stan and Kyle solve the mystery. *Bob’s Burgers: Upon learning that she has a cavity and needs a filling, Louise runs away from the dentist's office and seeks refuge at Aunt Gail's. *The Simpsons: It's Homer's first dental visit! The dentist fixes his teeth and they are clean! *Family Guy: Peter Griffin has a toothache! He has to go see the dentist for his teeth to be cleaned up by a dentist! *The Cleveland Show: Things go wrong at the dentist's office. Cleveland tells them the problem about teeth and dental advice. *PB&J Otter: Baby Butter is scared to go see the dentist, so Peanut and Jelly help him out. Dr. Fox cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up in Hoohaw. *Blue's Clues: Steve and Blue learn about teeth during their body parts topic. *Muppet Babies: The babies learn about teeth and what they do in our mouths and they go to Fozzie's dental appointment. *Totally Spies: The girls have to face an evil dentist in a dentist's office before they kill her in her sleep. *Sid the Science Kid: Sid and his friends learn about teeth, go to the dentist's appointment with them and brush with them, about losing a tooth too. *Codename: Kids Next Door: The gang have to face with an evil dentist who cruelty is to take everyone in the town's teeth removed, and the cause is to free their teeth forever too! *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy goes to a dentist appointment in western style. *George Shrinks: George has to get a whale's teeth cleaned up in the ocean/underwater. *Arthur: Arthur has his first dentist appointment! His parents learn why he gets his teeth fixed and cleaned by the dentist. This episode shows how Arthur got his tooth in his house and actually, he does! *Total Drama: With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. *Seinfeld: Jerry has to go see a dentist in an dentist's office, but he has the jitters. *The Fairly OddParents: Pop singer Chip Skylark sings a song about his teeth/Timmy Turner has to go see a dentist in his appointment. *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob has the jitters about going to see a dentist, so his friends help him out. *Wonder Pets: When a baby nile crocodile has a toothache, The Wonder Pets clean his teeth with a very special drill/toothbrush until his teeth are finally cleaned in the nile desert by a small bird. *KaBlam!: The episode’s title “Won’t Stick to Most Dental Work” doesn’t even have to do with the dentist or a dentist’s office. *Cow and Chicken: Cow has a toothache and has to go see a dentist by Chicken and friends. When the orthodontic police came, He picks Cow up in the car. *The Brady Bunch: Marcia has a crush on her new dentist, which only intensifies when she mistakes an opportunity to babysit for him as a date with him to the ballet. *The Berenstain Bears: Sister Bear goes to the dentist's office to get her teeth cleaned by Brother Bear, Papa Bear and Mama Bear. *Bob and Margaret: Bob is a dentist who works on people’s teeth in the town, including in a dentist’s office. *Splash and Bubbles: Denny is a dentist who works on underwater creatures and fish’s teeth in Reeftown. *Phineas and Ferb: Candace is too scared and has the jitters about going to see the dentist while Phineas and Ferb check her out while the dentist cleans her teeth until they are cleaned up. Loose Tooth *Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Snuffy has a loose tooth. Jay Jay and Tracy tell him about the Tooth Fairy and giving him prizes, like a plant with no flower on it. *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Everyone at Wuzzleburg are excited for the Tooth Fairy to give them their presents at night during their bedtime, and Wubbzy tells them a secret about the Tooth Fairy *Super Why!: Super Why and his friends learn about the Tooth Fairy in a book called The Story of the Tooth Fairy, and they go visit her in the castle/palace *Doc McStuffins: Lambie tells Stuffy that he has a loose tooth/Doc tells Chilly that she remembered having a loose tooth as a child for the Tooth Fairy. *WordWorld: Shark has his first loose tooth during the night. Duck and Frog help him out in an adventure like never before day tomorrow when they sleep in their beds when Shark has his prize in a pillow. *Little Charmers: Hazel gets her first loose tooth! The fairies need to solve the mystery together for the Tooth Fairy. *Breadwinners: When Buhdeuce gets his first loose tooth, Sway Sway and friends solve the mystery. However, when the Tooth Fairy arrives to give his present at DuckTown houses, people are sleeping at bedtime until the morning when the prize is finally revealed. *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Eddy, shocked by this, jangles Ed's head to try and shake the tooth out *Higglytown Heroes: When Twinkle has a loose tooth, her friends help her out. The tooth is flushed down the toilet, and she can't brush her teeth without it. She solves the mystery with Eubie, Wayne, Kip and Fran, and she lived Happily Ever After *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: When Harry's first tooth comes out, Harry places it under his pillow and waits for a visit from the legendary Tooth Fairy. *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The cockroaches laughed at that moment they fail. Jack, enraged, threw Oggy to the cockroaches and the teeth was loose. Oggy was so happy his teeth was off. *Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends: When Mac and Bloo go to the dentist, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco mean it and maybe Mac needs to lose the last of his baby teeth *Camp Lazlo: Raj explains that one of his baby tusks came loose. Although Lazlo says it's a sign of growing up, Raj says he cannot see the Tusk Wizard, a Tooth Fairy related elephant. *Rugrats: Angelica doesn't believe the story until Edwin shows that he really did lose a tooth by smiling at her. *Henry Hugglemonster: When Henry Hugglemonster gets a loose tooth, his parents tell him about the Fang Monster, who will take his baby fang. *Eddsworld: Over the next few days we both had to remind Tord to stop messing with his loose teeth multiple times. *Sam and Cat: Sam had promised Jake that she would help pull out his loose tooth. *The 7D: Dopey thinks that he has a loose tooth, with Grumpy looking wrecked after the bath. *Handy Manny: Julieta got her very first loose tooth! Manny and the tools figure it out by solving the mystery for the Tooth Fairy. *Dot: Dot's loose tooth is the only thing keeping her from the Krazy Karaoke Microphone she's singing in for the Tooth Fairy. *Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo and Bot Have to go see a Tooth Fairy, who is in distress when Steven has a loose tooth. *Mr. Pickles: Mr. Pickles and Tommy try to lose Tommy's tooth so the Tooth Fairy will visit; Sheriff searches for pedophiles. *Charlie and Lola: Lola is terrified of her first ever wobbly tooth, until she learns of the Tooth Fairy *The Smurfs: Back in the village, Papa Smurf comforts Sassette by saying that losing a tooth is a time for a Smurfling to celebrate. *Hey Duggee!: Happy discovers his wobbly tooth has come out, but he's lost it! He's having a problem remembering where he was when it fell out. *Reading Rainbow: The book "I Lost My Tooth in Africa" is read about a young girl who loses her first tooth in the country of Africa for the African Tooth Fairy. *Clifford the Big Red Dog: When Clifford loses his very first tooth, his friends T-Bone, Cleo and Mac solve the mystery and about the Tooth Fairy until the Tooth is fallen out for good. *Horrid Henry: Henry tricks the Tooth Fairy in a severe battle. *Bunsen is a Beast!: Mikey explains that Bunsen will be richer than Amanda after the tooth fairy leaves him money for all the teeth he loses during teeth losing season, so Amanda vows to capture the tooth fairy. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: The “doggy door“ turned out to be Kyle's tooth coming loose from the door crash from the Tooth Fairy. *The Magic School Bus: The Kids and Miss Frizzle learn about teeth when someone has a loose tooth. *Rolie Polie Olie: A set of teeth from Olie's grandfather fell out and they are on the loose!/Olie got his very first loose tooth! The Tooth Fairy puts it in the pillow while he's sleeping and in the morning Olie discovers the prize he got! *My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Darby revealed her first very loose tooth! Pooh and his friends solve the mystery together with The Tooth Fairy. When she puts the tooth in the pillow as a gift appears in the morning, Darby can't wait to see what it is for her parents. *Dino Dan: Trek’s Adventures: While Trek waits for his loose tooth to fall out, he finds a baby dinosaur tooth in the house and decides to figure out which baby dino it belongs to so that it can be safe from danger from the Dinosaur Tooth Fairy. *ICarly: Carly takes Sam to the dentist after her tooth falls out during the webshow. *Vampirina: Vampirina had a loose fang! Her fang went gone when she cries. Vampirina walks to the bathroom to make sure they aren't loose, but they are. She tries to wiggle it out. But they don't anymore. *Little Einsteins: When Quincy got a loose tooth, the gang solves the mystery in Rocket. The Tooth Fairy will give him a prize during bedtime, and in the morning, the tooth is finally revealed to be a prize! *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty: Someone steals the gold coins the Saber Tooth Fairy exchanges for loose teeth. *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series: Mr. Bean attempts to remove a loose tooth from the Tooth Fairy. *Bob’s Burgers: The family is eating breakfast on the last day before spring break. Tina says she's failed to get the last needed Thundergirl badge. Seeing Gene's tooth is loose is for the Tooth Fairy only. *American Dragon: Jake Long: Haley is about to lose her first tooth. But since it's a dragon tooth, it has spines on it. *Shopkins: The toaster lost his very first loose tooth for the Tooth Fairy./Jessicake just got her very first loose tooth. The other Shoppies learn about the Tooth Fairy for her. *Shaun the Sheep: Bitzer has a horrible toothache, so Shauntries to pull it, but is unable to get it out. After a while, Bitzer now has taken out his tooth, but in the night, the tooth fairy appears to give him a toothpaste instead of the coins which he putted in his pocket. *Moonbug Kids: The kids sing about someone getting a loose tooth from the Tooth Fairy. *Cyberchase: When Jackie loses a tooth, the gang have to face an evil Tooth Fairy. *Dennis the Menace: Dennis, with a loose tooth, wants to visit a new dentist who gives presents to first-time patients. But when Dennis's tooth falls out before he can go to the dentist. *The Tom and Jerry Show: Tom is chosen to take care of Spike's painful tooth! *Dinosaur Train: Buddy got his first loose tooth! Tiny and Shiny discover it for The Tooth Fairy! *Jane and the Dragon: Jane and the Dragon both got a loose tooth! The Tooth Fairy will be shocked if she doesn't put the teeth in the pillow until the next morning when the prize is finally revealed! *Cleo and Cuquin: Maripi loses a tooth and is ashamed of her smile. Cleo makes her see that it's not so bad and tries to get her smile back. She will be her dentist! *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Muno has a loose tooth and wiggles it until it comes out. Muno writes a note about his tooth and the Tooth Fairy brings him a toothbrush. *Clarence: Clarence has a missing tooth. The Tooth Fairy will be shocked if she sees this! *Martha Speaks: Determined to right a wrong, Martha and Skits bound boldly into the night as the Puppy Tooth Fairies. The problem is puppies lose a lot of teeth. So do kittens *Fancy Nancy: Nancy absolutely must have her first tooth fall out at school. *Johnson and Friends: Alfred fears that Michael's parents will replace their son because he fears that he is broken. *Peep and the Big Wide World: Beaver Boy got his very first Loose Tooth! Peep, Chirp and Quack discover and solve the mystery about the tooth. *The Berenstain Bears: When Sister Bear gets her very first Loose Tooth, the Tooth Fairy gets into the moment. When she puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime, the morning will go better when the tooth gets replaced by a prize! *Maisy: When Charley loses a tooth, he has to go see the dentist. Dr. Maisy cleans his teeth until they are cleaned up. *The Wiggles: When Dorothy gets her very first loose tooth, the gang goes to her dentist appointment. When Dorothy wiggles the tooth, it comes out quickly as possible! The Tooth Fairy will be happy if she sees this! *Robot Chicken: The tooth fairy stumbles into domestic violence in "Tooth and Consequences." *King of the Hill: Cotton, he was legally blind and had to have all his teeth pulled out because they were badly decayed. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: Mister Rogers introduces children to the benefits of dentistry and the lore of the tooth fairy. As a child's baby teeth begin to get loose and fall out, Mister Rogers solves the mystery. *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: When Pooh's “sweet tooth” falls off and disappears, everyone is out to find the mystery about it. *Between the Lions: A female singer sings “Loose Tooth Tango”. However, it is for The Tooth Fairy. *Unikitty!: When Puppycorn has a loose tooth, Unikitty the Tooth Fairy and her friends might solve the mystery about his tooth. When she gives a special present to Puppycorn, the morning will come true to him and his friends Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard. *PB&J Otter: When Peanut gets his very first loose tooth, The Tooth Fairy puts it in his pillow during bedtime when he sleeps. And in the morning, the tooth is revealed to be a prize! *The Fairly OddParents: Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda have to face an evil Tooth Fairy. *Phineas and Ferb: The gang go to a teeth-themed amusement park when Ferb has a loose tooth for the Tooth Fairy. *VeggieTales: When Larry gets his very first loose tooth, the gang solves the mystery by singing a song called Happy Tooth Day. *Bobinogs: Nib, Bobin and Ogi learn about dental hygiene and the importance of brushing your teeth. *Baby Looney Tunes: When Bugs gets his very first loose tooth, the gang finds out that he has it, and the Tooth Fairy will be shocked. She puts it in the pillow during bedtime and in the morning it will be revealed with the prize! *Abby Hatcher: Abby has a loose tooth and has to see the dentist, but she's afraid, so the Fuzzlies must help her. *Teen Titans Go!: When Beast Boy gets a loose tooth, the gang solves the mystery and learn about teeth. A villain steals Raven’s teeth. *SpongeBob SquarePants: When Patrick loses his teeth, SpongeBob takes him to Tooth Island for a field trip, and the Tooth Fairy will be proud for him. The presents are in the shelf when he needs them. *Peppa Pig: Peppa gets a surprise visit from the Tooth Fairy during bedtime. She asks if she has a loose tooth, puts it in the pillow and in the morning the tooth is finally revealed to be a prize called a coin with $8 dollars and 1 coin with 1 cent! *The Loud House: Lincoln's chipped tooth is loose, so he goes to advice to his sisters. These, as the same as Lincoln, think that they need to extract the tooth. *SuperMarioLogan: When Jeffy loses a tooth, his friends find out why, and the Tooth Fairy too. Until he sleeps in his bed during bedtime until morning when the prize is revealed./Bowser got his very first loose tooth! The tooth fairy will be proud when he sleeps during bedtime until morning when the prize appears. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: In the episode called “Tooth Decay”, Ami and Yumi look for loose teeth when the tooth fairy is unable to do so, and they must do it before the sun rises. *Madeline: When Madeline gets her very first loose tooth, her 11 little girls tell the truth. However, she sings her loose tooth song for the Tooth Fairy during bedtime until the morning in France. *Bubble Guppies: Deema has a loose tooth! Her Friends (Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona and Nonny) help her out by doing a lesson about teeth, including teeth-related stuff until she goes to the dentist for her appointment, and the Tooth Fairy will give her a present while she sleeps during bedtime at night. Finally, she gave the tooth out of her pillow and shows it to everyone at Bubbletucky. *The Flintstones: Fred is too scared to go see the dentist because he has a loose tooth. *Cyanide and Happiness: When a boy loses his very first tooth, his parents tell him about the answer. The Tooth Fairy comes to take his loose tooth in the bag and puts it in a pillow so he can go to sleep during bedtime at night. In the morning, he gets a prize after sleeping, and his parents tell him what it is. *Franklin: Franklin the Turtle got a loose tooth. Bear tells him about the Tooth Fairy. The Tooth Fairy puts the tooth in the pillow when he goes to sleep during bedtime at night, and in the morning, the tooth turns into a prize. *Little Bear: Little Bear got his very first loose tooth. At bedtime, he can't sleep cause of the tooth in his pillow during his bedtime. He solves the problem with his friends (Emily, Cat and Duck). *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: When Pinkie Pie loses her teeth, Gilda tells her about her Griffonscones and her teeth. She has a problem with it. Now The Tooth Fairy won't answer her questions until the teeth fall out. The Tooth Fairy now puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime at night when she sleeps in her house, and in the morning, the tooth gets replaced by a prize! *Dragon Tales: Both of them were looking for Ord's first tooth that he lost when Cassie calls Ord's attention to Emmy and Max on time. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: The Ferocious Beast got a loose tooth. Maggie tells her about the tooth. The Ferocious Beast finally gets the tooth found when he gets his picture taken from Maggie and Hamilton. *Max and Ruby: Ruby gets her very first loose tooth. Her friends, including Max, Morris and Louise, discover the problem. Ruby finds out that her teeth are in The Tooth Fairy's pocket! The Tooth Fairy puts the tooth in the pillow during her bedtime when she sleeps at night, and in the morning, her tooth gets replaced by a very special prize! *PAW Patrol: The Pups get to see Chase’s loose tooth. The Tooth Fairy won't answer his questions until the tooth falls out. The Tooth Fairy puts a very special prize when the tooth is being gone. Chase, in the morning, got the prize at the end./Alex gets a loose tooth when he is at the playground, and the pups solve the mystery about it for the Tooth Fairy. *Family Guy: The Tooth Fairy gets killed by the cops. *South Park: Eric Cartman gets a toothache and The Tooth Fairy will not like that! The other boys are shocked about this! *Splash and Bubbles: When the gang finds Maury's first loose tooth, they solve the big challenge about it in the ocean/underwater. When a game consumes, Splash, Bubbles and friends learn about the tooth and solved the mystery together. *The Simpsons: It's Homer's first loose tooth visit! The Tooth Fairy puts the bloody tooth in the pillow during Homer's bedtime at night. In the morning, the bloody tooth gets replaced by a very special prize! Homer can't wait to check it out when the rooster crows in the morning! *Johnny Bravo: Johnny the Tooth Fairy gives Little Suzy a special present in her pillow during her bedtime, but in the morning, when she wakes up, the prize appears when the tooth is finally gone! *Arthur: D.W. has to face with The Tooth Fairy and she does it anyway to kill her for good. *The Noddy Shop: The Tooth Fairy is present in an episode of the show. She learns about teeth and why they keep us healthy and strong for now on. *LeapFrog: Lily got her first loose tooth. The Tooth Fairy came to see it as a present and puts it in the pillow for her. Then she goes to sleep until the next morning. *Pinky Dinky Doo: When Mr. Guinea Pig got his very first loose tooth, Pinky and Tyler solve the problem in her story box. Mr. Guinea Pig gets a visit from the Tooth Fairy, and she gives him a very special present while he sleeps in his bedtime at night. In the Morning, the present is revealed to be a coin, $3 Dollars and 1 Cent! *WordGirl: When Becky has a loose tooth, The Tooth Fairy gives her a special present during bedtime, and in the morning, the tooth is finally gone and Becky can’t wait to see it! *Go Away, Unicorn!: When Unicorn has a toothache and a loose tooth, he has to go see the dentist by Alice. Movies Dentist Appointment *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964): Hermey is a dentist who works on people's teeth, including The Abominable Snowmonster of the North, which his teeth are removed by him *Finding Nemo: Nemo and other friends live in a dentist aquarium while Darla gets her teeth cleaned by a dentist *Little Shop of Horrors: A song about dentists is used when someone gets his/her teeth cleaned by a dentist in a dentist's office *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005): Dr. Wilson is a dentist who works on people’s teeth in his office, and he is Willy Wonka‘s grandfather and uncle. Loose Tooth Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Galleries